


Тантра

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Midnight Circus, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Tantric Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Соблазняя нежить, учитывайте не только физическую пригодность, но и другие возможные сюрпризы.





	Тантра

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел к: archiveofourown.org/works/19319224
> 
> По мотивам Midnight Circus (кроссовера линеек World of Darkness).

Золотой шрингар на обнажённом теле. Витиеватые узоры хной на смуглой коже. Изумрудные глаза, пытливо наблюдающие за взглядом напротив.

Он нескрываемо любуется ею, и она это знает.

— Чего ты желаешь? Скажи мне.  
— Когда я впервые увидел тебя, я захотел обладать тобой, как редкой драгоценной вещью, — отвечает он, убрав мундштук от застывших в довольной ухмылке губ. — Потом я решил сделать тебя своей музой и ассистенткой: публика любит экзотику и обольстительных женщин, а я люблю, когда она достаточно отвлекается на них, чтобы не замечать подвоха в моих представлениях. Но вскоре я понял, что никто во всём мире не сможет оценить твою красоту, ум и таланты так, как я. И теперь... теперь я хочу Обратить тебя.

Рати разочарованно приопускает ресницы:

— И всё?  
— Это самое большее, что я могу тебе дать. Вечная молодость и сверхъестественно отточенное совершенство — разве этого мало?  
— А получить? Разве ты не желаешь меня как женщину?

Есть вопросы, которые бывшему парижскому либертину задавать даже необязательно, а влюблённому — тем более. Но увы...

— Моё тело давно мертво.  
— Но твой дух жив.

Калабрис тихо смеётся:

— Конечно, я могу всю ночь напролёт вдохновенно читать тебе стихи. Но если Верлен и Бодлер подарят тебе больше наслаждения, чем я сам, то я буду ревновать. С другой стороны... Я способен ненадолго оживлять чужой кровью отдельные органы. Например, лёгкие, — он втягивает и медленно выдыхает белый дым, подтверждая свои слова. — И не только. Но удовольствия я всё равно не получу. Уже пробовал.

Разворачивая и оставляя ткань сари, и так почти полностью прозрачную, Рати встаёт с шёлковых подушек и приближается к нему. Забирает мундштук, вместо того даря долгий поцелуй.

— Я имею в виду не просто разум и волю. В моей философии слияние тел — не главное в союзе мужчины и женщины. Майтхуна — прежде всего соединение божественного в каждом из них.  
— А говорили, во мне не осталось ничего святого... — шепчет он, не выпуская её из объятий, очарованный живым теплом её кожи.  
— Не верь им. Просто почувствуй... Я — Шакти, вечная и многоликая. А ты — мой Шива. Один из трёх высших, разрушитель вселенных — но незаменимый и возлюбленный. Позволь себе поклоняться мне, а мне — тебе.

Она поистине мастерица своего сакрального ремесла. Тончайшего искусства, когда в трепетном невесомом прикосновении больше эротики, чем в самом зверино-безудержном соитии.

Поддавшись соблазну, Калабрис впускает её в своё сознание, не боясь, что смертная расплетёт сотканные там покровы иллюзий и тайн, веками оберегающие Полуночный Цирк. И чем увереннее его бескровно-холодные руки ласкают её лоно, тем сильнее струится сквозь них неуловимая энергия...

...Но не мужская. Женская.

Словно бы и не его голос называет её по имени. Не его пальцы находят верные струны её внутренней музыки, под которую уже танцует сотня небесных апсар. Прекрасная белая богиня целует Рати — и с материнской любовью, и с сестринской нежностью, и с неподдельной страстью — и та утопает в её сияющем свете, теряя ощущение земного времени на пике блаженства.

Почему она не помнит подобного воплощения сил, которым служит, Рати будет думать уже потом.


End file.
